vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Voodoo in My Blood
Voodoo in My Blood'http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20170420cw09/ is the eighth episode of the fourth season of ''The Originals and the seventy-fourth episode of the series overall. Summary '''THE VAMPIRE DIARIES' MATT DAVIS GUEST STARS – After being summoned by the ancestors, Hayley and Klaus travel to the ancestral world and come face to face with Davina, Klaus' former foe and the one person who holds the secrets to The Hollow's demise. Meanwhile, old wounds are re-opened when Elijah and Marcel are forced into an uneasy alliance. Together, they meet with Alaric who has tracked down a crucial artifact that could help in their fight against The Hollow.http://www.ksitetv.com/the-originals/originals-spoilers-alaric-visits-voodoo-blood/149744/ Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson (credit only) Special Guest Stars *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast *Taylor Cole as Sofya Voronova/The Hollow Co-Starring *Summer Fontana as Hope Mikaelson *Madelyn Cline as Jessica *Najah Jackson as Amy Trivia *This is the first episode of the season to have "Voodoo" in the title with the second being Voodoo Child. *This episode marks Alaric Saltzman's first appearance on The Originals. **It also marks his 100th appearance in The Vampire Diaries/''The Originals'' universe. *This is the first episode of the season not to feature Freya. *Hayley and Klaus are summoned by the Ancestors and, through the new Harvest Girls, travel to the Ancestral Plane. Once there, they see Davina and learn that she holds the secrets to defeating the Hollow that has now taken over New Orleans. *Davina reveals that the Hollow cast the Werewolf Curse upon her Mother and Tribesmen, creating the Seven Bloodlines of Werewolves. Continuity * The Ancestors are mentioned. * Davina Claire was last seen in Give 'Em Hell Kid. * Alaric Saltzman makes his debut in The Originals. He was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on The Vampire Diaries. * Dominic is mentioned. He was killed in High Water and a Devil's Daughter. * Jackson Kenner is mentioned. He was killed in A Ghost Along the Mississippi. * Kol Mikaelson is mentioned. He was last seen in Haunter of Ruins. * Rebekah Mikaelson is mentioned. She was last seen in Haunter of Ruins. * Josie Saltzman and Lizzie Saltzman are mentioned. They were last seen in I Was Feeling Epic. * Caroline Forbes is mentioned. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic. * Mystic Falls is mentioned. It was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic and Behind the Black Horizon on The Originals. * Tyler Lockwood is mentioned. He was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic as a spirit and The River in Reverse on The Originals. * The Lockwood family is mentioned and an ancestor was seen in the flashback. * The Labonair family is mentioned. ** It is also stated that Hope and Hayley are the last living Labonairs, so that means that the Labonairs seen in the family bible are deceased. Locations Behind the Scenes Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Hope: "The witches, they have a message for us." :Davina: "Right now I'm the only thing standing between you and the Hollow. She only has one weakness." :Klaus: "What is it?" :Davina: "You. You're the one chance we have." |-|Trailer= :Hope: "The witches, they have a message for us." :Davina: "Right now I'm the only thing standing between you and the Hollow." :Elijah: "We're under threat." :Marcel: "And I know how you handle threats." :Davina: "You're time is up. You need to know what you're up against. She only has one weakness." :Klaus: "What is it?" :Davina: "You. You're the one chance we have." |-|Sneak Peek= :Alaric: "You need to relax. I'm on my way to New Orleans right now and I have good news: went through the remains of the Lockwood estate and I found you one creepy ass, ancient finger bone." :Klaus: "Your efforts are appreciated now if you could only pick up the pace." :Alaric: "Easy Klaus, the only reason I'm heading your way is because I don't want you anywhere near Mystic Falls. Things tend to get murdery when you're around." :Klaus: "Well, that's a fair point. Now, Alaric, if our pleasantries have run their course." :Alaric: "Oh hey listen, one more thing. The Lockwoods, they just didn't safeguard the bone, they kept records with names, dates, and locations. Turns out, they had knowledge of other families that were charged with guarding the rest of the remains. Now, does the name Labonair mean anything to you?" :Klaus: "It's familiar, yeah." :Alaric: "Well good. It might be a lead to help you find the rest of the remains which you'll have to do yourself because my days of fighting monsters are over. Okay so here's the deal, I will be at Jack's barbecue shack, off route 59 until 2-o-clock. If you're not there by 2:10, I chuck the bone and the records in a dumpster and I'm gone and then you can fish them out of the trash yourself." :Klaus: "We'll I'm afraid I'll be otherwise occupied, so you'll be meeting Elijah and if perchance he's running late, I suggest you exercise some patience and have yourself a beer otherwise you'll have a few more monsters to worry about." |-|Scene= :Hayley: "Hope, what's going one?" :Hope: "Mom do you hear them too?" :Klaus: "What's going on?" :Hayley: "Tell me what you heard." :Hope: "The voices, they said we were connected to this, you and me." :Klaus: "If this fossil's been whispering lies, I'll gladly throw it in the river." :Hope: "No, not the bone. The witches. The Ancestors. They have a message for us. A warning." :Hayley: "Tell me what they said." :Hope: "They want you to go to St. Anne's Church, to talk to them, they said you have to do exactly what they say and you have to do it now before the Hollow comes for us." |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 4x08 Promo "Voodoo in My Blood" (HD) Season 4 Episode 8 Promo The Originals Voodoo in My Blood Trailer The CW The Originals 4x08 Sneak Peek "Voodoo in My Blood" (HD) Season 4 Episode 8 Sneak Peek The Originals Voodoo in My Blood Scene The CW The Originals 4x08 Inside "Voodoo in My Blood" (HD) Season 4 Episode 8 Inside Pictures |-|Promotional= 4x08 Voodoo in My Blood-Hope-Hayley-Alaric.jpg 4x08 Voodoo in My Blood-Hope-Alaric.jpg 4x08 Voodoo in My Blood-Hope-Hayley.jpg 4x08 Voodoo in My Blood-Hope-Hayley 1.jpg 4x08 Voodoo in My Blood-Klaus.jpg 4x08 Voodoo in My Blood-Klaus-Hayley.jpg 4x08 Voodoo in My Blood-Davina.jpg 4x08 Voodoo in My Blood-Hayley-Davina-Klaus.jpg 4x08 Voodoo in My Blood-Alaric-Elijah-Marcel.jpg 4x08 Voodoo in My Blood-Alaric-Elijah.jpg 4x08 Voodoo in My Blood-Alaric.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 05-12-2017 Summer Fontana Phoebe Tonkin-Twitter.jpg 2017-05-12_Matt_Davis-thecwtvd-Instagram.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season Four Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Crossover Episodes